One trend in wireless communications systems is for users to own multiple endpoints. For example, a user may own a portable smartphone, a desktop phone, a home phone, a tablet device, and an automobile that includes an embedded cellular communication system. All of the endpoints may be capable of communicating with a wireless network. For example, all the endpoints may be assigned a separate telephone number via which telephone calls and other network services can be provided.
Managing separate numbers for each endpoint can be burdensome to the user and for the network operator. One technique to alleviate this problem is to associate a single number with multiple endpoints. In this situation, a call to an endpoint may simultaneously be received at each of the endpoints.
Another technique to alleviate the above-mentioned problem is to allow the same number to be selectively shared among the multiple endpoints. For example, at any one time, only one endpoint may be associated with the user's number, and the user may selectively choose which endpoint is the currently active endpoint (e.g., through an online account administration tool).